The prophecy
by Sharon-fucking-beifong
Summary: Lin has a secret, but something happened in the past that separated them. After fifteen years this secret turns afloat and Lin will have to deal with the consequences. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my new fic, I've read "the portal" by fm14, so I was thinking in a new story based in this fic. I'm not doing the same story, I just will use the idea that the characters live in our world.

and now don't have mistakes ;), I just have to say: THANK YOU TWIN MASKS, to help me.

so, I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Anne turned back to see her sister lying on floor and rubbing her forehead. Anne rolled her eyes and helped her sister to stand up.

"Lisa! what'd I tell you ? Don't day dream while we're on the street". Anne said angrily.

"Sorry, Anne. But you didn't see that guy. He was so handsome". She said joining her hands.

Anne rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Let's go. it's already darkening. Dad could be worried".

"Okay!" Lisa said " but you don't think that he was handsome?"

Anne ignored the question and keep walking. Why does this girl only think about boys? She thought.

Anne and Lisa are twins. Both have dark hair and white skin, the only difference is their eyes. Anne's eyes are green and Lisa's eyes are grayish blue. And their personalities are very different, Anne is serious and intelligent, Lisa is dreamy and emotional. They live in Washington, with their father, well... that's what they thought until that night.

"Daddy? We have arrived!". Lisa yelled while she entered in the kitchen, but she stopped when she heard her dad talking on the phone.

"okay, I will tell them". She saw her father was very worried, he hung up the phone and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Daddy? Is something wrong?" Lisa asked when she entered in the kitchen.

"It's alright. Where's Anne?". Her dad said putting his hand in her shoulder.

"The nerd? She is in her bedroom, probably studying." She said the word nerd sarcastically.

"Please, go call her. We need talk about...". He said but stopped.

"About what?". Lisa said worried.

"Just- just call her and I will tell you, okay?".

Lisa nodded and walked toward to Anne's bedroom, she knocked on the door.

"Anne?" She said, opening the door slowly. Her bedroom was a messy. Had books on the floor and clothes on her desk. Lisa grimaced in disgust and looked around the bedroom. she saw Anne studying on her bed.

"** off, I'm trying study. I don't want get F in the final tests".

"Dad told me to call you, I don't know why. But I think is important, because he was worried".

"Okay". Anne said, she went out from the bed, and followed her sister to the living room. Their dad was sitting on the sofa, looking at his hands.

"Father? What's happened?". He looked to them.

"You-". He sighed. "you know that I love you, don't you?"

"Of course". They said at the same time.

"Dad, please tell us what happened". Anne said worried.

"You remember when I said that your mother died when she gave birth to you two". They nodded.

"I-" . He lowered his head and whispered. " I lied". lisa and anne were shocked. Lisa stood up and began yelling.

"WHAT!? you- you're saying that you lied to us , ALL THIS TIME? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, DAD. WE TRUSTED YOU." She started to cry and sat on the sofa again." You are our father... fathers don't lie to their children".Anne said, lowering her head.

"And...-" He began.

"What is it? Another lie?" Lisa said furious.

"Lisa and Anne..." He said looking to the floor. " I'm-, I'm not your father. But this doesn't means that I don't care about you-"

"You-, you're not our father?". Lisa started cry again, she turned to Anne. "Why aren't you sayin anything Anne?". She said with tears rolling on her face.

Anne raised her head, showing her swollen eyes. "Why you're saying this now? Why didn't you tell us before?".

"Because-". He closed his eyes. "You wouldn't believe me and I can't tell you yet".

"Why?". Anne stood up. "why did you lie to us? Just tell me why. If you love us, you will say".she yelled, Lisa was amazed, the last time that she saw Anne scream like that was when their father talked about what had happened to their mother.

He lowered his head slowly and said. "I can't". he quickly raised his head. "But I promise that you will know the truth". he completed.

"I knew it. You don't love us, you only picked us up in some orphanage and... And...". She turned and started walk to her bedroom, but she stopped and turned again to him " I hate you" she yelled. He didn't say anything.

Lisa was still sitting on the sofa. "So, who are our real parents?". She said wiping her tears.

"You will meet them someday, but I receive orders to tell you this today". He said sorrowfully. Lisa stood up, and hugged the man that she thought to be her father.

"I don't hate you. I'm just very angry with you, but this doesn't means that I hate you".

"Thank you, Lisa". He said hugging her hard.

"Please, dad- I mean, David. Go sleep". She stopped hug him "I will talk with Anne for you".

Lisa walked toward the Anne's bedroom, she didn't knocked the door, she opened it angrily.

"Why'd you act that way? I know what he did was horrible, lying to us. but he took care of us all these years". She yelled.

Anne was lying on her bed facing the wall. when Lisa finished, anne slowly turned to look at her. Lisa open her mouth to start to speak, but she said nothing and just saw her sister's eyes were red from crying.

"Anne-"

"Please, leave alone." Anne said weakly.

Without saying anything Lisa closed the door slowly, and went to her own bedroom. She sat in her bed and looked at the photos on her desk. She had many photos of when they were children, when Anne was happy, no this bitter teen. Lisa remember the day that Anne started to be "boring". They were about eight years old, and Anne asked for her dad where there mother was. He said that she died when had given birth to them but that now she is in better place. but Anne as the older sister thought their mother's death was her fault. And she started to pull away from everyone and worked hard in school, because she believed that that way she would forget the guilt.

Lisa put down the photo and layed on her bed. She looked around her room and had one thought on her mind."what now? We know the true. What will we do now?".

She tried to think, but exhaustion won her over and she fell asleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please give me your OPNION**

**i hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next update!**

(And don't worry in future chapters, will have linzin)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you for reviews, sorry for the little mistake (** off my bedroom = piss off my bedroom), but what really mean is that you liked my new fic.**

**so, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

next morning...

Lisa woke up, she stretched her arms, and slowly opened her eyes. when her vision was adapted to the illumination she looked to side and saw her sister sleeping peacefully in another bed. She was almost closing her eyes again, when she looked to her sister again.

"Anne?! What are you doing in my bedroom?-" Lisa looked around again and realized that she wasn't in her bedroom or in her house. She jumped from her bed, and tried wake up her sister.

"Anne". She shook anne's body "Anne, wake up. Where are we?".

Anne didn't open her eyes and just said. "We're in our house".

"Open your eyes!" She shook her body again.

"Okay, but I don't know why you are so... So... Nervous.." She opened her eyes. And jumped from her bed.

"WHERE WE ARE?!". She turned to Lisa. "What happened? Why we are here?"

The bedroom was simple, just had two beds and a wardrobe. They have never seen this place before.

"I know one thing, we need to get out of here, NOW!". Lisa said.

Anne and Lisa walked toward the door, Anne was almost opening the door when Lisa grabbed her shoulder.

"Anne, can we forget what happened last night?"

Anne sighed, and smiled. "Okay, but this doesn't mean that I will be cool with you".

"Thank you". Lisa said with a little smile, and anne opened the door slowly, and looked around.

"Let's go" she whispered.

They walked and Anne realized that they were on an island. They heard some voices from a room. Anne putted her ear on the door to hear better.

"Hey! I want hear to!" Lisa said, putting her ear on the door.

"I can't hear. This door is too thick". Anne said.

Excuse me". A man said behind them. Anne turned slowly and saw a man with messy hair and a strange beard.

"Oh! Hi?" Lisa told him, trying to act naturally.

"I think you're supposed to be listening to what's happening in there" The man said with a rough voice and approached them.

"Oh? You think so?" Lisa said scratching behind her head." Thats ridiculous we weren't listening".

"Ridiculous? So tell me why exactualy were you putting your ear against door".

"Um... " she looked at Anne, and Anne looked at her.

"I think we should be going now". Lisa said turning to run, but the man grabbed her blouse.

"hey! You can't do that to my sister. Only I can do that to my sister". Anne yelled.

"it seems that you are the older sister". he said.

"Yeah-"

"It's great being the oldest isn't it?"

"Yes, and-" Anne shook her head. " hey! Take your hand off my sister or..."

"Or?" he said faking a deep voice and raising his eyebrow.

"Bumi!" A old woman said.

"_Mommy_?" He coughed " I mean, what do you want, lady".

"Bumi, stop tormenting these girls, they are our guests".

"Guests?" Anne and Lisa asked confused.

"Please, forgive my son, he is not very mature". The old woman said.

"Err... You can put me down now?" Lisa said.

"Oh! Sorry" Bumi said.

"Look at the time!, you two are late. You don't have time to get dressed so just go in. I don't think they'll mind you being in pajamas."

"But-"

"No buts. See you at lunch". She said pushing them into the room. When the door was opened all eyes were on them.

"Hi guys" Lisa said trying be friendly, but she could not hide her nervousness.

"Ah, seem that the Beifongs finally arrived". A old man said.

"Beifong?" The twins looked to see if anyone else was behind them.

"you two, please sit here". The man said showing two empty chairs. They sat, and looked at the others people. They seemed more normal than that man with strange beard.

"What is this?" Lisa whispered to Anne.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good-"

" Silence! We are waiting for your parents. They always arrive late".

"PARENTS?!" Anne and Lisa looked each other.

"this is means that our mother is alive?" Lisa said happily.

"yes". The man said

"You hear that? Our mom is alive!" Lisa said to Anne.

"We will know our real parents? Oh this is fantastic. I'm pretty sure that the mom is sweet, loving, beautiful and the best cook in the world". Lisa said, thinking in all qualities that her mother could have.

The man struggled to hold back laughter. "I wouldn't count on it". he said.

"Why?". Anne said putting her elbows on the table.

"Because she's-" he was cut by a angry voice in the other side the door.

"Shut up, I didn't know it was today either. So I think it best for you to shut up or I swear i'll throw you in prison!."

"I know that you never wanted to do this". Now it was a man talking.

"I don't trust in this hypothesis". She said.

The door was open by the woman, she looked around and entered, sitting in front of Anne, and the man sat in front of Lisa.

"Now listen" he said to everyone in the room. " the people who are sitting in front of you are your parents." he turned to a boy that sat next to Lisa. "Tom, these are your parents, Cho and Hideo." he turned to a girl next to Anne. " Lindsay, these are your parents, Hana and Jun.". Anne's heart was beating very fasts, now the old man turned to them. "Anne and Lian, these are your parents, Lin Beifong and Tenzin"

The four teens looked at each other and looked at their parents. Lisa was staring intently at her parents; while Anne could not even look at them. Lin was analyzing the two, noticing every detail and something that could show something about their personality. Tenzin however, was impressed, he had discovered this morning that he was not the father of four children but six

"we'll let you get to know each other and know what is the elements you can bend. so tomorrow I can talk about the prophecy."

"Elements? Benders?" Lisa said. " is this a joke? Okay, where are the cameras?".

"prophecy? What's that mean?" Anne asked.

"Tomorrow you will know. But for now, why don't you get to know your parents. I know they're very anxious to know each one of you."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviews ;)

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Tomorrow you will know. But for now, why don't you get to know your parents. I know they're very anxious to know each one of you." The man said, leaving the room.

Everybody was silent, no one wanted to say anything .But someone had to break the silent.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Tenzin...". He said, scratching his neck, he was nervous.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Lisa and she is my sister, Anne". Lisa said happily. She couldn't believe that she finally got to meet her real parents.

Anne just sighed wearily, like she didn't care about what was happening . She looked around and saw the other teens. Tom was was getting along with his parents, and Lindsay was trying to explain what a cellphone was.

'Looks like they're getting along', she though, but her thoughts were interrupted by Lisa.

"So? You're our parents? Do we have any brothers? Oh! And sisters? Is our family or big or small? Do we have a gran-gran? Can she cook well." She said quickly.

_Oh, no. She is like Ikki._ Tenzin thought, sighing.

"Err..." Tenzin began say.

"Lunch is ready" the old woman said, opening the door slowly.

Tenzin coughed. "Uh, This is your grandmother, Katara". Lisa give her a big smile.

"Katara, is it?, Can i call you, gran-gran , or gran-gran Katara, or just Katara, oh! Or granny-".

"I think is better we go have lunch, sweet".Katara said trying to chance the subject. "So, lets go. The food is getting cold".

"Okay!" Lisa said, raising from the chair. She looked to Anne.

"Aren't you coming" She asked. Anne looked to her. "Oh, sorry. I think I was daydreaming". She said raising from the chair.

Lin, throughout the disscussion, had not said a word. she was just analyzing them and remembering that horrible day. She was raising from the chair, when tenzin asked." Lin, why you don't say something ? They are our daughters-".

"Chief Beifong". It was one of the acolytes. " You have an urgent call" Lin nodded.

"Alright, thank you"

Tenzin was waiting for her and he heard Lin talking.

"Okay! Get our best men, I'll be there soon". She hung up the phone angrily.

"Sorry, Tenzin. But I have to go". She said, turning to him.

"But- but". He stammered. "We are about to have lunch with our daughter. You can't go now".

"Sorry, but this is an emergency, I know that they will understand."she said, walking to the door. Tenzin held her shoulder." Please Lin. Just for today." She released herself from Tenzin's grip. "I really can't, Tenzin. My officers and I are investigating this new group called the Equalists. And we can't stop the investigation when it is in an important phase" Before Tenzin could say something, she opened the door, and left. Tenzin just saw her leaving sadly.

He sighed, and walked to the dining room. He stopped in the door, and saw his daughters and his mother talking. He smiled, he couldn't believe he had more daughters.

He coughed, bringing the attention for him.

"Sorry for the delay, but I think that your mother, will not be eating with us. She had to go to headquarters. But I'm afraid after you can talk with her".

"Oh, I think that Lin's working so hard these days". Katara said, putting food on her plate.

"Yes, I know. but that's is her business". He said, sitting.

"What's her job?" Lisa said, trying not to spew food while talking.

"She is chief of police". Katara answered. " Don't worry, she may seem angry, tough, or insensible. But once you get to know her she's a nice person."

"Wow, she's a cop. And even better, she's the chief. That seems cool." Lisa said, putting another fork with food in her mouth.

"So... Tell us about yourself sweetie". Katara said to Anne, she realized that in all the discussion the girl hadn't said anything .

"Uh? Me?" Anne said.

"Yes."

"Well, I- " she was trying to think of an interesting thing about herself to talk about.

"She is very intelligent, and boring" Lisa said, making quotation marks with her hands when she said the word boring. "Uh... She doesn't like spider, or insects. And-"

"LISA! I'm supposed to talk, not you!" Anne yelled.

"Oh, take it easy, girl".She said, giving her a smile.

"Uh, gran-gran" Anne said giving to Lisa an evil smile. "Did you know that Lisa had a "boyfriend", but he cheated her."

"ANNE!". Lisa yelled. "How can you-

"did you have a boyfriend?" Tenzin said, getting angry.

"Yeah, she did" Anne said, victorious.

"ANNE! You'll pay for that!" Lisa said, jumping on Anne. They began fighting, Anne bit her shoulder, while Lisa pulled her smooth hair.

Tenzin rose quickly and tried to stop the fight. He held Lisa, trying to seperate her from Anne.

"Stop! You two!" He yelled, but this is was impossible.

Katara was eating calmly, just watching her youngest son, trying to control on his oldest daughters.

"But, but she started it". Lisa yelled, trying to brake from Tenzin's arms.

"No! You started it!" Anne said, trying to straighten her hair.

_Spirits, why couldn't Lin have stayed here, I know that these girls would be quiet._ He thought. But he remember that his mother was here. He looked to her, imploring her to help him.

Katara whispered, "okay", she said raising.

"YOU TWO, STOP IT NOW. GO TO YOUR BEDROOM. IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO STARTED IT! " She yelled, acting like she their mother.

"But-" they said.

"No buts. Go NOW!". She said, pointing to the door.

Tenzin released Lisa, and let her and Anne go to their room. he sat at the table tiredly.

"How you did that ?" He asked.

"I am your siblings mother Tenzin, I've had worse." She said naturally, drinking her tea.

"I think I going crazy, and today is only the first day." He said massaging his forehead. " and I need tell to Pema, and the children".

"Don't worry, I know she'll understand." Katara said sweetly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**

and I will update in the next weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you for reviews ;) they made me so happy.**

**And don't worry Derp, in future will have LINZIN (our OTP)**

* * *

"This is your fault!" Anne said angrily.

"No, it's YOUR fault". Lisa answered back, crossing her arms.

"My fault? If you were more educated this never would've happened". She said touching her forehead.

"Don't touch me, If you hadn't told other people's secrets-.."

What's happening here?" They turned to the sound of the voice. "Jinora, if Meelo..." A person put her head through the door, a wave of surprise swept over her face at seeing two strangers instead of her daughter. "Who are you two?". The pregnant woman asked, getting into the room.

"Uh... We're-". Anne said, to be cutting off by Lisa.

"Hi! I'm Lisa and this is my sister, Anne." She said her name in contempt.

"Thank you, Lisa. For talking in my place again."

"You're welcome, sister" Lisa said sarcastically. Anne look at her angrily, she opened her mouth to say something, but the woman interrupted.

"uh? Do I know you two?" She asked.

"Well... You do now." Anne said.

"What are you doing here?-".

"Lisa, Anne! Why aren't you two in your..." He turned to his wife.

" Pema!..."

"Tenzin, do you know them?" Pema said, crossing her arms and looking hard at the teens.

"Yes-" he coughed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about". He put his hand on her back. "C'mon, I'll explain". He looked to back and gestured for Lisa and Anne to go.

They nodded. When they arrived to the bedroom, Lisa fell in the bed, while Anne sat, looking for a book.

"So... Anne. Who do you think that Pema is? " she asked, stroking her own hair.

"I don't know. But she maybe is his sister, or daughter." She said with indifference.

"Could she be our sister? That's mean that we'd be aunts?". She said making a grimace in disgust. " I don't like that idea. This make me feel... So old". She looked to roof, thinking.

"Hey!" She yelled, sitting on the bed. "Let's go listen in on what our father and that Pema lady are talking about".

Lisa put down the book, and looked into sister's eyes. " I don't think this is a good idea".

"Ahh! Please!" She jumped from the bed, and took the book from Anne. "Let's go, it'll be fun. We'll be like spies".

Anne whispered.

"Okay, but if something happen. This isn't my fault."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "okay, let's go!" She said, grabbing Anne's hand.

They were walking toward the room that Tenzin and Pema were in. Well, Lisa was acting like a spy, just to make Anne roll her eyes.

"Why you can't be more..." She looked to the roof, thinking for he right word. " let me see... Normal!".

Lisa looked to her in disbelief. " I still can't believe that you're my sister"

"Me too-". Lisa covered her mouth, preventing her to speak.

"Shhh.. Did you hear that?" She whispered.

It was a woman's voice, coming from a room. They approaching the room. Anne slowly put her ears on the door, while Lisa looked through the keyhole.

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down, Pema"

"How can I calm down, when I know that you and Beifong have two daughters together ?" She yelled.

"Pema... Please.. ,the children might be listening".

"Tenzin-"

"Pema, I never imagined you'd act this way. And they are just girls, they won't sink our island". _I hope_. "I know that the children will like them".

_That's not what I'm worried about Tenzin_. She thought.

"Okay..." she whispered. " I will give them a chance." She said giving him a little kiss.

"Thank you, Pema. I know they'll like you". He smiled.

Lisa pulling Anne from the door.

"What?! I was listening." she whispered.

"Anne... they kissed...". She looked to her. "This means that...". She said, looking to the floor.

"Yes, she's unhappy our-".

Tenzin opened the door, and looked to them surprised.

"Uh.. Have you been there long ?" He asked, suspicious.

"Oh! No, we only going to the kitchen, for.. Uh..."

"For a drink of water" Anne completed.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Dear?" Pema left behind him.

"Uh, Lisa and Anne. This is my wife, Pema. I fear that you three already

knew each other, so..."

Everybody was is an awkward silent.

"Let's meet your siblings." Tenzin said breaking the silent.

"Uh... Of course". Lisa said, trying to form a smile.

Tenzin and Pema walked in front of them, guiding them to the room. Lisa was looking at Pema. 'Why'd dad choose her?' She thought. She looked to the floor. Tenzin stopped, tilting the hand to open the door, but Lisa bumped into him.

"Ouch!" Lisa yelled. " sorry, I'm think I was daydreaming".

Anne and Pema rolled their eyes, while Tenzin straightened his clothes.

"Okay, Anne. But be more careful when you daydream". He said, opening the door.

When he opened the door, Anne just saw many sheets of paper flying around three kids, dressed in orange and yellow clothes. What seemed to be the oldest, was furious.

"Meelo! What did you do?" The girl yelled.

"Sorry, Jinora. But- but it was Ikki". He stammered, much like Tenzin.

"No! No! No!" A little girl, yelled quickly ." It was Meelo, he was playing and-"

"Children, this is enough". Tenzin said, entering in the room.

"But, daddy!" Jinora yelled. " my books are ruined, and-"

"Don't worry, Jinora. You can buy more later. But now I want you to meet Anne and Lisa." He looked to them. "they will be living with us".

"Why?" Jinora asked.

"Because... err" He looked to Pema to for help.

"Because.. Their parents.. Are traveling... And... Err..yes, that's it."

Jinora looked suspicious at them, but Meelo just jumped out in front of them.

"Hey! Beautiful girls." He raised his eyebrow. "Can you give me some of your hair?-". Ikki pushed Meelo away. "Hi! Why do you look some much like each other? Where are you from? Are you benders? Oh, and can we play all the time, and forever ever and ever!?" She said quickly while she jumped in place.

"Uh..." Lisa was trying to assimilate, what that little girl was saying.

But Anne was faster than Lisa. "Because we're twins, we're from-"

"Ba Sing Se" Tenzin cut her, ensuring that she does not speak the truth. "They are from Ba Sing Se"

"Err... Yes, We are from Ba Sing Se, we don't know what if we're benders and,no we can't play with you forever ever and ever."

"Ah.." Ikki said sadly. "Why?"

"Because humans don't live forever". She said like a scientist.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Okay! Now that everyone knows each other. Lisa, Anne, you can go back to your bedroom, I'm afraid you two are grounded."

"But-"

Someone knocked the door, and opened slowly. It was an air acolyte.

"Excuse me, Master Tenzin, there's a call for you".

"I'll be right there." He said walking to the phone, he stopped and turned to Anne and Lisa.

"And you two go to your bedroom".

"Okay..." They said, sighing

Tenzin walked, thinking who could possibly be calling him. He picked the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Master Tenzin, here is the headquarters."

_Maybe Lin wants talk to me._ He thought.

"We have a girl here, and she is saying she's the avatar."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

so what do you think about this chapter? Please give me your OPNION,

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)**

**and I will update tomorrow, this is a promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Here is a new chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy And please review ;)**

* * *

"What?!" Tenzin yelled, he felt his vain dilating, and his head warming.

_Did she not listen to what I said?_ He thought.

"Okay.." He whispered, trying to calm down himself. "I'll be there immediately". He hang out the telephone and pressed his nose.

"MOM!".He yelled as ran to met his mother. She was reading a book in the kitchen.

"What is it, Tenzin?" She said without looking at him.

"Mom- Korra- Republic City -headquarters." He tried to tell her, while he leaned against the door to breathe.

"Okay" she whispered turning the book page, it seemd that she didn't mind what Tenzin was saying. "But be carefully, my baby. And say hello to korra and lin for me, okay?".

"Mom, don't call me that" he whispered blushing in shame. "And have you listening to what I said?"

Katara sighed as she rolled her eyes, now all her attention was on Tenzin. "What is , Tenzin?"

"Wait a minute..." He took a deep breath. "Mom... Korra is in Republic City, and she's at headquarter. I'm afraid I'm going to there now".

"She followed her own way" she said smiling, and looking to the window.

"Are you involved with this?" He answered, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know". She said, returning her attention to book.

He muttered something to his mother, and of course she heard. She put down the book. "What do you say Tenzin?".

He coughed. "Nothing" he said going out of the kitchen.

Katara held a small laugh. _He is so much like his father_. She thought returning to her reading.

Tenzin was walking on up headquarter's stair, his blood was boiling. He passed without even looking at the secretary, he did not need to talk to her. He walked toward the Lin's officer, he knocked on the door but there was no response. "Great" he murmured, _I_ _bet Lin must already be terrorizing the girl_. he thought, walking to the place they most likely could be.

In the interrogation room.

And he was right, in front of the door was four officers giving escort.

Tenzin coughed, bringing attention to him.

"Can I help you, master Tenzin?" one of the officers told him officially.

"I would like to speak with the Chief Beifong". he said positively

"I'm sorry, but she's in the middle of an interrogation right now. Can you come later.?" Tenzin lifted his head a little, trying to look nicer. "Please, I know she'd love to see me now."

"Okay..." The officer sighed in defeat, he used metalbending on the wall, opening a small window.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

Lin sighed standing up "Let him in", she said putting her hands back. '_Why the hell is that man here? If he thinks that I can't 'deal' with this avatar... I'll kill him and-'_

"Lin!" Tenzin said sweetly. "You're looking radiant as usual".

She returned to reality. "Cut the garbage, Tenzin" she said severely. "why is the avatar in Republic City, I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

Tenzin looked at lin "My relocation has been delayed". Now he turned his eyes to Korra. "the avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will stay put".

"But-" korra tried to say.

"If you will be so kind, as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all damages."

Lin turned her head to look at Korra and turned to Tenzin looking at him hard. She sighed and used metalbending to unlock the cuffs off Korra. "Fine, Get her out of my city." She said crossing her arms.

Tenzin smile "Always a pleasure Lin." Now he was serious. "Lets go Korra".

When they arrived out, Tenzin remembered that he needed to talk with Lin, about something.

"Wait a minute korra". Tenzin said, korra murmured something crossing her arms and sitting on chair.

He turned back to the room, Lin had her back to him, reading the papers on a clipboard. And is obvious that she felt Tenzin's presence.

"What do you want, Tenzin?" She asked him, without taking her eyes from her papers.

"Lin- uh..." He lightly pressed his nose taking a deep breath. "Please, you and I need to talk about some things..." Now she turned to him.

"About what?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Please, Lin-".

"If it's about-".

Tenzin walked a step closer to her.

"Can I pick you up after work, just for a cup of tea?" Tenzin asked.

Lin looked deep into his eyes, how she loved his blue eyes. She couldn't say no to him, could she? Lin held her breath, and sighed.

"Okay..." She said turning her eyes to the papers.

"Thank you, Lin" he said walking to the door.

"And Tenzin". He turned to her. "Don't be late, you know I hate delays". She said looking to him over the clipboard.

"I wouldn't dream of it". He said leaving the room.

* * *

"Ahhh! I can't stand anymore". Lisa said rolling on her bed.

"Shhh, I'm reading" Anne said, without look to her.

"But Anne! This is too boring!" She looked to the floor. "You're boring" she murmured.

"What did you say?" Anne asked.

"Nothing, just that you're BORING!" Anne yelled, saying 'boring' slowly.

"Don't push it Lisa" Anne said raising from the bed.

"Uh.. I'm so scared" Lisa said raising her arms in indifference.

Anne was boiling in fury, she stomped her feet on the ground as she yelled. "What's your problem?! You always have to be so 'happy'! and-"

"ANNE STOP!" Lisa yelled.

"NO! I will not 'calm down' this time" She stomped her fist in the ground again. "I will say everything about you!-". She stopped, when she felt something raising from the ground, Lisa was scared and surprised.

"Anne...look what you did." She said gaping and pointed to behind them.

Anne looked back, her bed was upset ,and many pillars's earth were formed, her books were all on the ground. The bedroom was a mess.

"Oh no..." Anne whispered. "I haven't even gotten to know my new father, and he's already gonna kill me".

"I heard a noise, are you two... Okay?" Katara said gasping as she entered in the room.

"Who did this?" She said pointing to the pillars.

"It was Anne" Lisa said pointing to her.

"Lisa" Anne whispered trying to not yell at her sister again.

"Oh! My dear" katara picked Anne's face and put a kiss on her forehead. "You're a eathbender. Just like your mother and your grandmother!"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**(A/N): **some facts of the episodes will not appear.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is long, but I hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

Anne moved from Katara's hands, and sat on Lisa's bed.

"I'm an earthbender?"she said looking to her grandmother.

"Yes, you are. I know your mother will be so proud of you". When she said the word mother, a cold wave pass through Anne's body.

Bumi, Pema and the children appeared at the door. Bumi had a big smile on his face. "Someone here is an eathbender" he singed.

"Who's an earthbender?" Pema asked.

"Anne" Katara said happily as she walk to her granddaughter. She put her hand on Anne's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's celebrate." She said making Anne nodded raising from the bed, everybody was in the kitchen, except Bumi and Lisa. Bumi knew what Lisa was feeling.

"Don't worry, kid". Bumi said as he walked to her. " I know you're a bender. Someday you will discover it". He said.

"But... If I'm not a bender. And if my father or my mother..."

"I'm a non-bender. But my parents loved me very much, and I know they'll love you if you're non-bender".

"Thank you... Uncle Bumi". She said looking to him with a little smile.

"You're welcome, kid. But it's too early to say whether or not you're no-bender" he said walking towards the door.

"Let's go, I'm very hungry" he said

Lisa laughed as she ran to the kitchen.

Everybody was seated and eating fruit pies. Anne had never been the center of attention, she was uncomfortable.

"So mom" Bumi began. " When'll you tell Ten-Ten and Linny that Anne is an earthbender?".

Lisa was trying not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in. She began laughing hard, until she started choking Katara stoop up from her chair and patted on her back.

"What's so funny?". Jinora asked.

"Ten-Ten and Linny?". She said as smiling.

"Ah..." Katara said sitting again in the chair. "They're the nicknames for your parents. But the only one who still uses them is Bumi."

"Until now, because I'm here ." Lisa said pointing to herself.

Katara smiled to Lisa. 'She is just like Sokka and Bumi' she thought.

"So mom, when will you tell them?" Bumi asked again.

"I'll call Tenzin after, he'll tell Lin." She answered drinking her tea.

* * *

Tenzin was signing many, many scrolls, he promised Lin that he would pay all damages, but he never thought it had there'd be so many.

He sighed looking at the clock.

'I should go now'. He thought, arranging the papers, but he stopped when the phone ringed.

He picked up the phone "Councilmen Tenzin".

"Tenzin?".

"Mother? What's wrong?" Tenzin said, with a wave of precipitation on his voice.

"No no, nothing's wrong." She said calming down him. " I've got wonderful news, Anne is an EARTHBENDER!".

"What?" Tenzin said smiling. "This is wonderful, I have to tell Lin.".

"Okay, goodbye-" ' Meelo! no, that's not a bathroom!' He heard his mother yell. "Tenzin, I need go now. say hello to Lin for me, okay. Bye".

Tenzin hung up the phone rolling his eyes, he needed teach Meelo somethings. He opened the door. '_Oh, spirits! I need tell to Lin_' he though as he closed the door.

* * *

Lin was signing some papers, she hated it. She closed her eyes, and sighed. '_Now, I have two daughter... What if they don't like me? Or if I don't like them? No, that's impossible, how can I not like my own daughters! But if-'_

Someone knocked on the door, bringing her back to reality, and she got back to signing papers.

"Come in" she said tired, without looking from her papers.

"Lin!" She stopped writing and look to him.

"Tenzin..." She looked at the clock, and she patted the back of her wrist, indicating that he was late. "I'm afraid you're late, Councilmen Tenzin". She said gripping her pen.

"No, I arrived on time." He said smiling.

"Look at the clock Tenzin" they looked at the clock on the wall. "you're two minutes late". She said sarcastically, making Tenzin roll his eyes.

"Lin-"

"Let's go Tenzin" she raised. "Before I regret it". Tenzin smiled, he remembered the news he had to tell her.

"I know you won't not regret it". She looked to him raising her eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"You'll know soon".

They arrived at the restaurant in about 20 minutes, but all the way there niether had said anything , there was a sort of 'tension' between them. Every now and then Lin caught Tenzin looking at her, but she tried to ignore him. The waiter guided them to some table to sit, but when the waiter showed them the table, Lin's heart stopped for a minute, that was the table from their fist date. Lin smile, remembering the night.

'_Lin?' Her boyfriend called her._

_'What is it, Tenzin?' She asked as he grabbed a little box._

_'This is a gift for you."' he said blushing, making Lin blush too. He opened the box, showing a necklace with the earth kingdom symbol. She smiled, turning to Tenzin to put the necklace on her. Once it was secured she looked at him blushing._

_'Now, I think it's my turn to give you a gift'. She said approaching his face._

"Lin?". Her thoughts were cut by Tenzin.

"Ah?" She shook her head. " What?"

"You were looking at the table, and didn't sit." He said. " Are you okay?".

"Oh, it's nothing" she said sitting. " I was just remembering ".

He nodded.

"So, what did you want tell me?" She asked drinking some water.

"Lin..." He tried to look into her eyes, but she always looked away. "Anne is an earthbender".

Lin choked on her water.

"Lin? Are you okay". Tenzin asked worried.

"Yes, yes" she said. " That's wonderful, Tenzin. So... I think that's all you needed to tell me" She said almost raising from her chair.

"Sorry for delay" she sat again. " I'm Liao, your waiter for this afternoon. What would you like to drink?"

"Jasmine's tea, thank you". Lin said quickly, she couldn't take it here, she knew what he would ask next.

"Well, I'd like a mint's tea" he said slowly.

"Okay, it'll take a minute" the waiter said leaving the room.

"Lin..."

'_Oh, no'_ she thought.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?". He asked sadly.

"I- I- " she looked into his eyes. "I need to go, Tenzin". She said rising fast, Tenzin didn't have time to get up to stop her, she was already at the door in a second.

He signed in frustration, and sat again, pinching the bridge of his nose, thinking.

"Excuse me? Master Tenzin". It was the waiter.

"What?" He said more rude than usual.

"Who will pay the chief's count?".

* * *

On the island, Lisa was 'exploring' She asked Anne to come with her, but she said that jinora wanted some books, she'd finally found someone who liked reading as much as she did.

She sighed.

'_I still don't know why we're here, or if I'm a bender' _she thought as she walked.

She turned to go back to the house, when she saw Pema.

'_I need be cool with this woman' _

"Pema! Hi!" She said running to meet her.

'_Oh spirits, another Beifong to harass my life. But I need be nice to her'_. She thought forming a false smile.

"Hi Lisa, how are you?".

"I'm perfectly fine, ma'am " she said putting her arms on her waist.

"Good...-"

"Hey! Where the hell are those guys, what are their names...? Lindsay and Tom? I didn't see them?".

At first Pema was shocked with her vocabulary and somewhat confused. " I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ahhh I forgot that you are little bit 'old' and don't remember something's ". She said in indifference and smiling.

Pema made another fake smile , but she was angry, very angry. "why you don't go find your sister? Or-"

"Pema, Anne? Is everything all right?" Katara asked as she entered in conversation.

"Oh, nothing." Anne jumped next to her grandmother. "Me and Pema were just talking, we're good friends you know".

'_oh yes, very good friends_' Pema thought crossing her arms.

"Let's go gran-gran" Anne said pulling Katara's arms. " let's make something to eat".

"Okay, but don't drop me". Katara said laughing.

Anne looked again to Pema, giving her the classic Beifong smile. '_Plan A, complete._' She thought.

* * *

It was already night, and after the failure of late. tenzin decided not to talk to Lin. But he don't thought that in this night the council

would have an emergency meeting.

He signed raising from the chair, and picking the papers he maybe need for the meeting.

When he sat in his place, he didn't realized who was on his front, because he was too busy straightening the papers.

"Okay, let's begin." Councilmen Tarrlok said. "Ah! And thank you, chief Beifong for coming to join us in this meeting". When Tarrlock said 'chief' and ' Beifong' in the same sentence Tenzin's heart began to beat faster than usual. He looked over his papers to look at Lin, who looked away.

Tenzin didn't pay attention to what Tarrlock said, he was thinking for some excuse to talk with her in private, but his mind was a mess. His time was up, when Tarrlock hit the hammer, indicating that the meeting had just ended.

Everybody raised from their chairs, Lin rose quickly and was walking to the door fast. Tenzin run and grabbed her arm.

"Lin, can we talk in my office?" He said, holding her arm to be ensure she didn't escape.

She sighed in defeat and nodded.

He sighed in relief, thinking it would be hard to convince her to go. They arrived in his office, Lin sat on Tenzin's chair while Tenzin locked the door. He turned to sit in his chair, but Lin was there.

"May I can sit in my chair?-" Lin raised her hand, shutting him up.

"Okay, I'll sit here" he said sitting on chair on front of the table.

Tenzin coughed " Lin..." He looked to her. "Why Lin? Why didn't you tell me about them? We can be a family now, all four." He said without stop to look at her.

She was looking down, slowly she raised her head. "do you not remember why, Tenzin?!" She yelled.

"That night! When I saw you and- and that girl" she yelled and whispered. "saying that you both had feeling for each other, and the kiss..."

Tenzin was looking down "you... You saw...". He whispered.

Lin pressed her forehead, and raised from the chair, she was almost crying, and it was not acceptable for someone to see the chief of police, the more respected woman in Republic City, crying.

She was opening the door with metalbending but Tenzin held her arms, turning her to him.

"let me go, Tenzin!" She yelled as she tried to brake his grip, but it was like all her force was absorbed at his touch. The room was almost dark, having a small lamp on his desk, they were closer than usual as their faces were inches apart.

Lin stopped fighting and bowed her head closing her eyes, Tenzin looked at her moving a strand of hair from her face, and caressing her cheek, running his fingers over the scar, making Lin moan.

He put his finger on her chin, lifting her face. She still had her eyes closed, Tenzin touched her chin twice with his finger, making she open her eyes.

"Tenz-". She said as he approaching his face, their lips were scraping each other, over one centimeter forward, but who was going to take the next step. Tenzin cupped her face completely, and joined their lips, a feeling mingled inside him emerged as he kissed her, seemed the world had stopped, nothing else mattered, and he felt as if he couldn't let her go. but the kiss didn't last thirty seconds before Lin broke away. Tenzin opened his eyes, seeing the tears roll down her face, her eyes shining with anger and passion at the same time.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled slapping his face, making he fall to the floor.

She opened the door, and looked to him one last time before slammed the door strongly.

* * *

Sorry to take so long to update guys.

but I hope you enjoy and **REVIEW;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys to took so long for an update, but I hope you like, review and If you have some doubt about the story just send me a PM.**

* * *

_Oh no_' tenzin thought as he putt his hands on his head. '_Why did I do that? Now she'll never talk to me again_'.

He signed as he raised from the floor, walking to sit on his chair. Lin's smell was still there.

He breathed deeply felling the smell the scent of orchid. And turned to signed the paper on his desk.

* * *

Lin was walking on the empty street, trying so hard to not cry. Always when she blinked her eyes, a flash back come to her. Sometimes of her and Tenzin when they were young, that day when she saw Tenzin and Pema kissing and the last time she saw her daughters in her arms. The sky began to shed a light rain, at least if someone saw her, the tears that escaped her eyes could be confused with rain water. She could not go back to her job, she was exhausted physically thus mentally. Tenzin always caused her pain, no matter how it was that way.

She sighed as arrived at her house, she tried grab her keys to open the door, but she was inpatient and just metalbended the door off.

After putting the door into place, she walked to her bedroom and sat on bed. that was one of few moments in her life that she felt fragile and needing someone to hug and cry on their shoulder.

But she was alone.

She embraced her knees, trying to suppress tears. She looked at the clock, it was 9:00 pm, she didn't want stay in her home alone, she wanted her mother to say she was strong and mess her hair or punch her arm . She remembered that she had her 'own' daughters, but she couldn't go to island and just picked them.

"I don't mind"she said raising from her bed as she wiped a tear that escaped from her emerald eyes. '_I just want one night with them, and I'm their mother'._ She thought as she used metalbending against the door.

The rain had already stopped when Lin boarded the boat, even if the man said that the time to travel to the island had already finished, being the chief of police had its advantages, she just gave him a menacing look, as if she wished to say 'if you don't I'll hold you up. ' and the man just nodded fear.

It had been years since Lin felt that cold breeze in her hair and the smell of the salty sea. She signed, but she hated that feeling of not having the earth around her.

When she landed, she turned to look at the man, who appeared terrified.

"Sorry, If I... Frightened you". She said.

The man nodded.

While she was walking towards the house, she thought. '_Oh spirits, when was the last time I came here? Ten years... No it was fifteen years...'_. She shook away the thought, but stopped when she heard a noise, it was a familiar voice. No, two familiar voices.

She opened the door slowly, and she recognized the commotion was coming from the living room. She took a deep breath feeling the smell of wood that was so accustomed, she entered in the room, but no one noticed she went, because they had their back to her.

"Oh! Look at this". Bumi said making a cute face.

"Oh" Lisa pressed her cheek "who are theses babies?" She said pointing to some photos.

"These are Ten-Ten and Linny, that handsome boy is me and that's your aunt, Kya". Bumi said as Katara put down her tea-cup.

"Lin?" She said in disbelief.

Lin just gave a small smile as Bumi turned and raised quickly from his chair, and before she had one chance to escape, he put his strong arms around her and give her a big hug.

"Linny!" He said as he turned her. "When was the last time I saw this face, uh?" He put her down.

"Hi to you too, Bumi" she said with a little anger in her voice.

"Ah! Linny, don't be boring." Bumi said punching her shoulder lightly. When Bumi did that, Katara already knew what was about to happen. Lin closed her hand, and gave a strong punch on his shoulder, making Bumi fall to the floor moaning.

"And that's how you punch someone". Lin said as Katara imitated with the mouth movement. Katara smile remembering when lin pouched everyone who touched her. She looked at Bumi moaning and rolling on floor.

"Pema! could you get some water, someone here is injured". Katara yelled drinking her cup-tea again.

Pema appeared at the door with a bucket of water, but the first thing she noticed was Lin, she hadn't see Lin in years, and suddenly there was she , standing in the middle of her living room. '_The Beifong who started all my problems'_ Pema thought giving Lin a sweet smile, like they had never an argument in their life.

"How are you, chief Beifong?" Pema asked as she put down the bucket.

"Fine, Pema" Lin said narrowing her eyes as she looked at her.

They were looking at each other hard, as if they were throwing daggers at each other.

"So, Linny-". Lin looked hard to Bumi who gulped.

He coughed. "I mean Lin... What are you doing here? Tenzin is still at City Hall, if you want to talk to him". When Bumi said 'Tenzin' Lin boiled in fury and Pema crossed her arms in jealously.

'_Wow, I bet dad used to be pretty handsome'_. Lisa thought seeing the tension that existed between Lin and pema at mere mention of his name.

"No, Bumi" Lin said calming down "I'm here to take my daughters".

"Why?-"

"It's a wonderful idea" Pema said cutting Katara off. "What better place for them to stay if not with their mother?"

"And I'm their mother so I have right to pick them up and take them to my home". Lin completed seeing how Pema was happy with this idea.

"Okay... If you think it's right." Katara said returning her eyes to Bumi.

'_Wonderful, finally I'll get rid of these Beifongs'._ Pema thought with a big smile on her face.

"Lisa, sweetie". Katara said. "Go call your sister and pack some clothes".

Lisa nodded, and yelled "ANNE! GRAB SOME CLOTHES AND COME HERE".

Katara made a face when she yelled. "I told you to go to Anne and call her. No yell to the whole island". She said trying calm down.

"OKAY! I ALREADY GRABBED SOME, but I don't understand why you need..." Anne gradually lowered her voice as she approached the room.

"Anne, your mother will take you two to her house" Katara said.

Anne nodded nervously, she didn't feel comfortable when someone uttered the word 'mother', because it made her remember all the previous years, the nights of crying and days studying hard, trying to forget everything that happened.

"So, lets go?" Lin said as she walked to the door.

Pema ran, with some difficulty due to pregnancy and opened the door. "Good bye chief Beifong, Anne and Lisa" she said the last name with a whispered.

"Good bye Pema" Lisa said crossing her arms and 'accidentally' stepping on her foot. Pema moaned in pain, but pretended nothing happened.

"Oops, Did I step on your foot, dear Pema?" Lisa said running so as to not hear Pema's reply.

_'Oh! That girl_' she thought.

"Goodnight Pema and thank you for the wonderful lunch, goodbye uncle Bumi and gran-gran say goodbye to Jinora for me". Anne said politely.

'_This girl just like Tenzin' _Lin thought.

"So goodbye Bumi and Katara" Lin said as he went out, when Pema closed the door, Lin listened she laughed happily.

Lisa was already on docks waiting for them, when they boarded on the boat Anne held her breath, and tried to calm down, the the last time she went to sea, she nearly drowned.

And Lisa knew it, because it was her fault her sister almost drowning.

"what's wrong with Anne?". Lin asked Lisa.

"She is afraid of the sea". Lisa whispered, so Anne wouldn't hear, but it was impossible for her listen because she was rigid squeezing strongly on the rail bar of the vessel and her legs was trembling. Lin put her hand on her shoulder, making Anne come off the bar and hug her with fear. Anne was reassured when Lin put her arms around her, she was still afraid of rejection, not that her 'father' and her sister didn't give affection, but the only mother figure she had was her grandmother, who always said that they were a problem in her life and even though she had already died in the past year, the guilt was still in her chest. she hugged lin stronger. Lin didn't know what she was doing, she only tried to repeat what her mother did when she was afraid. She rubbed her back all the way and when the ship stopped, Lin dropped lightly Anne.

"We have arrived". She said sweetly as she stroked her hair.

Anne nodded giving Lin a little smile and slowly she landed, accompanied by Lin and Lisa.

When everybody was on mainland, Lisa walked to Anne, patting on her back.

"you still remember that morning, don't you?" Lisa said making Anne angry.

"Unhappy I remember that morning" she said angrily.

"my house isn't to far from here". Lin said stopping the possible argument, Anne and Lisa crossed their arms and followed Lin.

They walked for about ten to twenty minutes, when they arrived at the front of Lin's house, Lisa turned her head at various angle to try and know what the right position for the door was.

"What are you doing?" Lin questioned as she walked to the door.

"Why the door is... Is... Like this?" She said appointing to the door.

"Err... Because, lets say that I accidentally dropped it". She said as she used metalbending to opened the door, Anne and Lisa entered in silence. Lin turned on the lights and went to the kitchen.

"So, are you hungry?" Lin asked.

"No, I'm not" Anne said looking for some objects on the fireplace where had some photos, but most were of her mother with a woman with milky eyes. Anne frowned thoughtfully, '_why are her eyes like that? She can't be blind'._ But her thought was cut by Lisa.

"Yeeep! I'm very hungry!" Lisa said sitting on chair waiting for the food.

"So, what do you want?" Lin asked looking for something to cook.

"I don't know. What is your specialty?"

"Uh... Nothing" Lin said sitting on the chair in front of her.

"Nothing? But you're the mother, all the mothers cook very well for their children." She said dramatically raising her hands.

Lin smiled and pointed to herself. "Not this mom".

"Okay, I was not even hungry" Lisa said smiling.

"Let's sit on the sofa with your sister" Lin said as she raised from the chair to sit on the sofa.

Lin sat in an armchair in front of them. Lisa sat but Anne was still looking at the photos.

"Uh, who is this woman?" She asked pointing to the photo.

Lin smiled. "She is your grandmother, Toph Beifong".

"She was..."

"Yes, she was blind". Lin said in indifference. "But she was the best mother of the world". giving a sad smile.

"Hold on, 'was' that means that she already died?" Lisa asked confused.

"Yes..." Lin said sadly looking down.

Anne looked to Lisa angrily, 'Does she not think before she talks?' She thought as she sat next to Lisa, she squeezed her thigh, making smooth nod in pain which was the message she meant.

"But, it happen many years ago" Lin said raising her head.

"So... Why do you pick us?" Lisa said looking to her mother.

Lin looked to them trying to form a smile. "I just want to know more about my daughters. And earlier today, your father-" she closed her eyes, but opened back to reality. "He told me that Anne is an earthbender-".

Someone knocked on the door quickly.

Lin put her feet to the floor and felt one heartbeat that was all too familiar, she did not want to open the door. She slowly opened the door, just to see a man with yellow and orange robes, hardly breathing.

"Lin, you shouldn't have done that". he said seriously.

"I have every right Tenzin, and you'd never understand". Lin growled, wanting to intimidate him.

"I will take them back to the island". He said entering the house, he grabbed Lisa's arm, but she got rid of him.

"No! What's the problem if we stay here?". Lisa said angrily.

"Tenzin, get out off my house, please" Lin said trying to not yell. First he kissed her and now he was trying to take her daughters from her. That man was pressing her limits.

"Not until I have my daughters" he said looking to her deeply.

"No! They're MY daughters" Lin yelled. "You already have three children and the adorable and sweet Pema." She began pushing him out of her house. "Now, get back to them". She said slamming the door in his face before he could defend himself.

Lin sighed as she sat in the middle of her daughters.

Lisa slowly approached to Lin, and put her head on her shoulder. Lin was still in her metalbending uniform, but Lisa never felt so comfortable. Lin was amazed with the girl's action but slowly putted her arm around her, and looked at Lisa who was looking at her hands. Lin realized that Lisa was fast asleep, because her heart beats.

"Is something wrong?" Lin said worried.

Anne raised her head and smiled sadly. "No, it's just...". She closed her eyes suppressing the tears that began to spring up in her eyes. "All my life I thought that I killed my mother, and-" she started to cry. "probably I hurt my other father and my grandmother hated me and- and". more and more tears rolled down her eyes. Lin really didn't know what to do or how to comfort her own daughter, she could not take a punch on her shoulder or do anything else that would make her mother did. She stretched her arm and pulled Anne into a hug, who hugged her tightly. Lin stroked her hair and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'm here now and I will never leave you again, ever". Lin said as she hug her strongly. "You two have grown so much, I still remember when you two were just little babies." She said sweetly, Anne raised her head and smiled at her mother.

"But why weren't we with you? who took us ?" She asked making Lisa wake up.

"What?" She spoke groggily. "Are you crying Anne?". she said, straightening her spine.

"I think I should tell you two the truth". Lin said squeezing their shoulders.

* * *

sorry again to took so long!** And Please REVIEW ;)**

**and if you have a tumblr, FOLLOW ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys for delay, but now I'm on vacations. **

* * *

Tenzin tried to stop Lin but she slammed the door in his face, more specifically in his nose. He touched his nose that was throbbing pain wincing._ 'oh spirits..'_ He thought as he ran to the nearest phone, he quickly entered and dialed a certain number, his heart was about to go out of his chest, it seemed an eternity until someone answered, when the person on the other line picked, Tenzin closed his eyes for fear of regret later. '_I'm sorry Lin._

"Order of the White Lotus " a woman said. "It's councilmen Tenzin, and I'm afraid to report that the chief Beifong took her children off the island." the woman across gasped. "The children of the prophecy?" she said. "Yes, they are." he said leaning against the cabin wall and pressing his forehead. "And I'm afraid she has not yet received the news about the other children of the prophecy." he added. there was a silence. "I will send lotus guards to the chief's house, we can not let the legends be with her. She does not know the risks." She hung up before Tenzin could say something.

He breathed as he put the phone in place. 'She's gonna kill me' he thought with a sad smile. He slowly came out of the cabin and away he saw a huge airship with several people dressed in white and blue, and a woman appeared to be about 50 years down slowly through platform. Tenzin was surprised at how quickly, but this was really an emergency.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lin's house.

"I think I should tell you two the truth".

"The truth about what?" Lisa asked as if her head was in the clouds.

Lin looked at the fireplace in her front and closed her eyes. "About-".

Someone knocked on the door, Lin opened her eyes angrily and didn't even put her feet on the floor just yelling. "Go away Tenzin!". But who was on the other side of the door knocked again, making Lin sigh in fury as she raised to open the door. "Listen Tenzin-". She said opening the door.

"Chief Beifong" a woman said with her arms behind her back. "we received a call informing us that your daughters are with you and this is inadmissible." The woman said entering in the house literally pushing Lin to open the passage. " your home hasn't changed a bit since my last visit Chief Beifong. "she said running her finger through fireplace, and rubbing to remove the dust.

"what do you want here? ". Lin said crossing her arms and looking hard at a woman that was back to her.

The woman kept looking at the fireplace and just gave an order to her guards, with in a voice dry and bitter. "Take them back to the island".

"No! You have already taken them from me in past and I'm not going to leave them now". Lin would take her first step to stand in front of her daughters, but two arms grabbed her arm and held her. She looked at her sides and only saw yellow and orange robes. It was Tenzin that was holding her.

Lisa looked at her mother that was trying to leave the body of her father, at her sister that was looking scared to everything that was happening and finally looked at the woman who was still behind them looking at the fireplace.

"Tenzin let me go!" Lin yelled squirming in his arms, but the more she moved the harder he pressed. It was like futile attempts for Lin leave his arms.

"Chief Beifong, please. Don't make this more difficult for us". the woman said swinging her hand indicating to her guards to go ahead and pick up the girls. The guards approached the girls. "If you guys come peacefully we won't do anything to you, okay?" one of them spoke approaching more than of the others. Anne was feeling her body heat rise, her fist was closing, she would not have another chance to do this, so she did. she punched the man's face so fast as she raised from the sofa. The guard fell to the floor, holding his jaw that was throbbing with pain. Lisa looked gaping at her sister, she had never seen her act like that, but who said it would be easy? two guards held Anne's arms and the other her legs. she struggled to break free, but it was impossible. another held Lisa's arms, she looked angrily at him. "I think my karate classes will count for something." she said raising from the sofa and kicking his groin, the guard fell on the ground. holding the region kicked as he moaned. before Lisa could celebrate her victory another came and took her out. Lin was still trying to Tenzin to let go of her, she moved over and when she thought she was finally getting free, Tenzin turned her to him, holding her stronger. her face was on his chest, the only thing she could hear was the beating of his heart, which was released very rapidly. "Tenzin release me! Why are you doing this?" she yelled squirming, trying to get out of his strong arms. She writhed, but could not, "since when did man get so strong?" Lin thought with anger running through in her veins.

After the guards had managed to immobilize the girls, well partially because Anne was still trying to hold the arms of the guards. the older woman turned and walked slowly to the door, opening it. She nodded her head to the guards to take the girls out the house. when they passed through the door, the woman looked at Lin and Tenzin. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Chief Beifong" she said closing the door.

Now they were in silence.

Lin already was weak to fight to get out of his arms, she just rested her head on his chest, with minor hiccups.

"Lin..." he began. "Lin... I'm sorry about this, but it was necessary-". Lin looked at him in fury and sadness. "you're an egoist Tenzin! "she said." I spent my whole life without them and-"

"Lin listen me". he grabbed her face. "I didn't do it for me, I did it for them".

"What do you mean?" She said looking hard at him and moving his hand.

He sighed. "Lin, after our..." he eyes widened, remembering what he almost said, he had to think fast or possibly receive another slap in the face, and he had to admit his cheek was still burning from the previous slap. He coughed trying to disguise what he was about to say. "After our meeting, I receive a call informing me that the other children of the prophecy..." he breathed sadly, Lin looked at him with doubt. "What Tenzin?". he raised his head looking straight into her eyes. "Lin, they were..."

* * *

Lisa felt a weight falling on her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes slowly. she had a horrible headache, but she remembered the reason, one of the guards had pressed a cloth with a strange liquid on her and Anne and they'd fallen sleep. She fidgeted, realizing she was sitting on a couch, making the person next to her take their head off her shoulder.

"Lisa?" Anne asked, raising her head and trying to keep her eyes open. "What happened?" she whispered noticing that her hands were tied with ropes.

"I just remember I said 'karate' and kicked someone very hard." she said trying to hold her wrists that were also restrained.

Anne seemed not to have heard what her sister had said and re-leveling again her head on the Lisa's shoulder. "Wake me when it's lunch time, okay?" she yawned, snuggling on her shoulder. Lisa frowned in disapproval. "Anne?" She shifted her shoulder trying to get her attention. "Wake up! We need to get out of here-".

"Well, well, well" a lady dressed in a dark blue dress and a white symbol in the middle, entered the room where they were. "Well, if it isn't the prophecies." she said sitting in an armchair in front of them. "I'm afraid our first meeting was a long time ago when you guys were just ..." she put a little on her face. "Little babies".

"Who are you and what are we doing here? "Lisa asked moving her shoulder faster, trying to wake up her sister, but she just mumbled some meaningless words. The older woman rolled her eyes, taking a small bottle with a clear liquid and walking direction Anne. She opened the bottle and she directed it to Anne's nose, making her sneeze and goggle eyes. "what the fuck is that?" she yelled scratching her nose.

Lisa looked startled for a sister, but looked up to the older woman. "Since both are agreed, I think I can talk about why you are here." she said closing the bottle and keeping it in a box located on a nightstand beside the chair.

"But was there not another guy who would talk to us?" Anne asked confused while trying to adapt to the smell.

"Yes, it was. But I think it's better that I talk about the reason for all the events happening in your life until now".she said joining her hands and crossing her legs.

Anne and Lisa just looked at each other feeling fear to really know the truth.

The old woman sighed wearily. "In our world, from time to time, the spirits send a sign warning the human race that something bad happen in the future. And 16 years ago, the eyes of all estates of already existing avatars began to shine, thus warning that something bad was going to happen." her arms stretched out to take sip of water. Lisa and Anne followed her every movements. "And everyone knew that the new prophecies were coming." she said taking another sip of water to wet her throat still dry.

"But how you know we are the prophecy, it could be anyone in the world." Anne said not looking to be convinced by the woman's story.

"all the prophecies were born with the eyes and mouth glowing. And in your case, this was the first time that twins born that were both prophecies. "She added.

Lisa nodded, but Anne grimaced and looked at the older woman. "But it does not make sense . Why do you have 'kidnapped' us?" she said trying to loosen the ropes on her wrists. "Oh I forgot to tell you guys that under no circumstances can you leave the island. Because the other two children were released and a new group called 'equalists' found them and murdered them." She spoke now with a sad tone. "And this is the reason why you will not leave the island."

"Ah ..." Anne said lowering her head in shame. Lisa shook her head and walked over the edge of the sofa. "What? That guy died? But he was cute." she said with a pout on deception. "Are you only thinking about boys? Consider the lives that were lost." Anne spoke pushing her sister weakly. "I feel sorry for them, but let's admit that he was handsome., And don't push me!" she returned the jerk, making Anne fall off the sofa. "You two stop! I can't concentrat on my book" the woman said, looking over the book she always carried with her. "But it was her!" the two said, trying to point with their hands tied. "I do not care who started it, just shut up." she said turning the attention to the book.

* * *

Lin looked shocked to Tenzin. "They were killed?". She whispered, Tenzin could not even hear what Lin had said, but only nodded. "I'm sorry Lin, but I knew you would not listen to me and-" Lin did something tenzin never thought would happen.

She hugged him tightly.

* * *

**So what do you guys think about this chapter? Please I need to know your opinion, so REVIEW. **


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for delay guys, but here a new chapter for y'all.

* * *

_She hugged him tightly._

Tenzin wasn't expecting this action by Lin, and almost lost his balance. He bluntly hugged her back. But he noticed she wasn't returning the hug, and she was slowly becoming heavier and falling from his arms. Tenzin grabbed her body at the last second before she fell to the floor and looked at her face. She was more pale than usual and her body was weakened. She had fainted.

Tenzin bent down a little to grab her legs and carried her to her room. He entered, being careful to not hit Lin's head or legs on the door and laid her on the bed. He looked at her and tried to remember how he removed her armor, he ran his finger down the side of her uniform and suddenly he remembered how quickly withdrew. He first took the part that covered her arms and then the one covering her body.

Her body was warm, she was feverish. It was a long time since Tenzin saw Lin in this situation, it only happened when she was very stressed and who knows if this had also happened before, and she had no one to help her. Tenzin felt bad at this thought. He took a small damp towel and placed it on her forehead. She let out a soft sigh when the towel met her forehead.

Tenzin straightened her pillow, covered her entire body with the sheet and sat next to her.

* * *

It was silent on the airship; the old woman was reading her book peaceful while Anne was staring at her with a frown on her face. The old woman noticed it, and put down her book as she raised her head.

"Something wrong, miss Beifong?" She asked with a sigh.

Anne rose from the sofa, and began to walk with difficulty, due her arms tied back. "My dear lady, you haven't answered my previous question yet. Why did you 'kidnap' me and my sister from my parents in the past on that fateful day?" She said as if she was talking to a judge in court. The older woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, in accordance with the rules your existence is a secret, thus preventing any danger for you guys. But those days someone, who knew of your existence, spread the news. Avatar Aang decided something no other had decided before. Send the prophecies to the other world. This way you guys would be safe until the moment the world needed you". She explained returning her attention to her book.

Anne nodded straightening her spine trying to sound more confident. "Okay, but I think you left out a small detail. Why is 'my father' married to another woman? You also separated our parents, didn't you?" She said stopping and staring at the woman. A woman laughed a dry laugh. "I separated them?" _'I tried'_. "Next time you see your mother, ask her. She'll tell her version of the story". Anne raised an eyebrow. "Her version? What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I think your mother can tell you this part of the story better". Someone knocked the door and opened it slowly. It was one of the guards, but specifically the guard who Lisa had kicked in the groin. "Excuse me, but we just arrived on the island". They nodded. Lisa grimaces at the man as he closed the door. "I just want to add one more thing. Your mother agreed to deliver you guys in the past, but when it came time to give you guys up, she almost demolished the house. The others mothers cried on their husbands' shoulders. But not yours. She was alone that day." She paused." Today I was impressed that she didn't demolish her house or almost kill one of my guards like before, but I swear I felt the earth tremble". She said rising from the armchair. "Now, can you stop questioning me and get off this airship, a guard will follow you guys". She said with impatience.

"But I have more questions for you!" Anne said walking to the door. Lisa rolled her eyes. "Sis, please stop. I want sleep." She said pushing Anne out the room.

Anne tried to stay still, to make one last question. "But, what's your name?"

The woman coughed. "My name is Chiye". She said already knowing what was coming next. Lisa laughed. "Chiye? Your name's weird". She said smiling and looking at her sister to see if she also had shared the joke. But she didn't. Anne just looked way to the old woman. "Chiye, uh? So-"

Chiye closed the door. Anne pouted in anger while they were accompanied to the exit.

* * *

Tenzin admired her for a few minutes, watching her shallow breathing. He smiled slightly, brushing a strand of hair from her face. And by some impulse he took her hand, caressed it with his thumb and gave it a small kiss. He put her hand slowly on her lap.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

In the island, Pema was cooking dinner cheerfully. She heard a knock on the door and left the kitchen to open it. She put a smile on her face thinking the person behind the door was Tenzin. '_He's finally arrived, it was already getting late._' She thought opening the door. Her smile fell when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Pema". A girl with black hair said. She hugged Pema and gave a big smile. Pretending to be happy. "We're back, heee. This isn't that awesome?"

Pema looked incredulous and forced a small smile. "You can't imagine how ha-happy I am". She said looking at a guard behind them. She moved her mouth trying to say something. 'Why?' The guard only nodded and moved his mouth saying. 'Now they are your problem'.

"Okay, girls" he said pushing them into the house. "It was pleasure to meet the prophecies, principally you, Lisa". He said remembering the pain in a specific place on his body.

Lisa smile. "Oh, it was a pleasure to meet you too". She said hugging Pema stronger again. "And now my good friend and I are going to cook". She said lovely.

Anne rolled her eyes. "I'm going to my bedroom. Oh and hi Pema". She said walking into the house.

"Bye, people". The guard said closing the door and grumbling. '_Urgh! These girls are trouble'_ he though as he walked to airship.

Lisa crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow as she turned to Pema. "Did you miss me, Pema?" She said with an evil smile.

Pema sighed disappointed. "Oh, you can't imagine".

* * *

'_She opened her eyes'_

Tenzin almost fell from the bed. He rose and looked her taking the wet towel from her forehead and turning to the other side; she didn't seem to realize Tenzin was there. He sighed in relief as he walked to the door. He looked at her one last time before close the door.


End file.
